Are we together now?
by Auska
Summary: I guess this is kinda slash. A bit... It might only make sense to me but I encourage you to read it anyway! R & R


I own nothing but the plot! It's a song fic. The song: Fall for you By the Whitlams and I absolutely lurve dat song! It's off the Torch the Moon album! Warning: For all you people who skirm at male+male stuff I have a loving message for you. You're a homophobic (Jesus I can't even spell the word) dick head so sod off! You have been warned so don't flame me about it! Though feel free to review! I hope you like it!  
  
Broad horizon is a walk for your embrace, What I feel is nothing, But the taste of you I get buried in your mouth, Fall in I don't care if I can't climb out.  
  
Last night. A night I'll remember for the rest of my long life. I watched him walk towards me, his dark hair swaying with every stride. I have longed for his touch, longed for him to say the words, the words I longed to say to him. It was a risk, but a risk I was not entirely sure I was willing to take. I'd risk anything for him, but my pride was good at getting in the way. He looked into my eyes, I looked into his. His grey eyes were filled with sorrow. I looked away. I couldn't handle watching him look so sad and feared I'd break down at any moment. I tried to speak, but it seemed as though my voice had been stolen from me. I couldn't string two words together to save me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked croakily when I could finally speak.  
  
"I don't know what am I doing here?" he asked huskily. Then he leaned towards me and kissed me. I felt my knees go weak, but he caught me. I felt his tongue part my lips and slip into my mouth.  
  
You get the moon but I see only you, I'm-days away, I'm a man in a caravan, By the sea, Waving at the old folks waving at me.  
  
He pulled away abruptly. I felt my heart sink. Why was he looking at me so? What had I done wrong?  
  
"It's nothing," he smiled gently. "Your face speaks a thousand words,"  
  
"Why do you pull away if it is, as you say, nothing?" I ask looking puzzled.  
  
"It's just." he began and I feared the words that he would say next.  
  
"What is it Aragorn?" I ask him.  
  
"I feared I'd never see you again," he said sadly running his hand softly over my hair until it rested on the base of my back. In a perfect world, there would be only us. Aragorn and I. He is all I see, he is all I feel, he is all I'll ever love.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked surprise though I do not pull away in shock.  
  
"I. I.I thought you were dead," he said hanging his head sadly. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Well I am much alive!" I whisper, my lips brushing his ear gently as I speak. I then turn and look out the window of my room. I see young elven children running freely, not a care in the world. One looks up and sees me. Smiling brightly she waves. I smile and wave back. I wish I could be young again. Children have such innocence, I wished I could feel that way.  
  
I'll fall for you, When I get on and shake my pride. I'll fall on you, We can do better and I am tonight And I am tonight.  
  
I turned to face Aragorn. I wanted to scream the words at him. But I couldn't. What would happen if he didn't feel the same? My father used to tell me that my pride would be the death of me. He would say:  
  
"Sometimes you must risk everything to get what you want." I wish he were here today. For me, risking everything leaves me feeling exposed, naked even. I feel like an open journal and anyone can read me.  
  
I'm walking a plank, Edging out see the drop. I take a new step, Will you follow or stop? I look back from the ocean, Beneath to your eyes. To your eyes  
  
"I'm leaving," I sigh.  
  
"What do you mean leaving?" he asks sounding shocked.  
  
"Aragorn, I must go home. I love Rivendell but it is not where I belong," I confess. I have always felt out of place in Rivendell. Though I, like most of those who live here, am an elf, I still get home sick.  
  
"Come to Gondor!" he says suddenly knocking me out of my thoughts like a tone of bricks hitting me on the head.  
  
"What? Gondor?" I ask surprise evident in my voice.  
  
"Yes. You could live near the palace," Aragorn replies. As much as I want to say no he smiles at me and I almost want to pack my bags straight away. But I control myself.  
  
"I can not Aragorn," I say quietly.  
  
If you've got any doubt I'll cross them out I feel you close around me Living for truth.  
  
"Why not?" Aragorn asks sadly. "What do you fear?"  
  
"I fear nothing!" I reply angrily. My pride once again. "I am sorry," I add quickly.  
  
"Then come live in Gondor!" he insists.  
  
"Gondor may be your home Estel, but it is not mine," I reply sincerely. He smiles.  
  
"My home is." he begins but stops quickly as though realising what he was about to say.  
  
"Your home is where?" I ask, intrigued.  
  
"My home is wherever you are!" he says softly and enticingly  
  
"I'm not following you Estel," I say. He couldn't possibly mean what I think he means.  
  
Broad horizon is a walk for your embrace, What I feel is nothing, But the taste of you I get buried in your mouth, Fall in I don't care if I can't climb out.  
  
Are we in it together now?  
  
He opens his mouth to speak but I put my finger over it.  
  
"Shhh!" I say. "I must speak first!" He looks puzzled.  
  
"Aragorn there's something I haven't told you," I begin.  
  
"What is it?" he asks.  
  
"I love you!" I reply softly.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," he says. I am well aware that he heard what I. It seems the Ranger likes to play games.  
  
"I said I love you Estel!" I say loudly looking directly into his eyes, directly into his soul.  
  
"And I love you Legolas Greenleaf," he replies kissing me. We pull away for air but hold each other tightly. He rests his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Are we in it together now?" he asks.  
  
"Now and forever," I answer. 


End file.
